Don't!
by Skelegirl
Summary: In which Mr. Chair is sexually assulted by Piggeh. PewDiePie universe. ;Mr. Chair/Piggeh;


I will go to hell for this. And I stretching the limit for being a bro, or what? Is this considered treason? If you are a hardcore bro or PewDie himself, I won't write any M-rated fiction! Heck, you don't even have to consider this romance! It's just I thought it be nice and-

Anyway. FORMATING SUUUUUUUUCKS!

Disclaimed.

* * *

It was a normal night in the Amnesia Castle. Stephano was out kicking barrels and/or sharpening his sword in the dungeon. Pewdie was out with his fair lady, Marzia. And Mr. Chair was reading.

He was in one of the many libraries in the west wing, currently getting comfortably on the stiff pink sofa. He was reading a old book, with crumbling pages and loose bindings. Mr. Chair mostly loved reading old books, because they never dwindled on sex or any erotica that would cause the shy man to blush.

Candlelight from many candles around the area flickered against the peeling wallpaper, also illuminating Mr. Chair's pale face. His brown eyes read the page with great interest, not even thinking about how the Bro might find him or maybe a Teleporting Naked Guy may just fall-rape him out of nowhere.

He was just chilling out and having a damn good time while he was at it.

Mr. Chair almost didn't hear the sliding thump outside the thick door. His breathe grew hard; and he quickly set down his book and tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Mr. Chair~"

And the brown-eyes man relaxed. It was just Piggeh, a annoying dude with a habit to go pumparades every Sunday.

"I'm busy at the moment Piggeh," Mr. Chair's voice wavered slightly. "I'm reading right now. Maybe another time?"

"Are you playing hard to get Mr. Chair? You know you can go chairmode on me anytime, right? Is that so?" Piggeh's slow, smooth voice filtered through the door with a unrestrained ease.

"I'm busy Piggeh." Mr. Chair's voice hardened slightly.

"Busy?" The door was pushed open by the skinny pig-human lazily as he dragged himself closer to Mr. Chair. He tilted his head to the right. "You don't look busy."

"Well I was before you interrupted me!" His hasty reply caused a candle to blow out.

Before Mr. Chaircould mentally prepare himself, Piggeh slid next to him on the sofa. He gasped and tired to move away, but there are not many places to go on a loveseat.

Piggeh leaned into him. "I didn't interrupte anything... Go on, read...Yeah, read go on do it..."

Not wanting to ignore a challenge, Mr. Chair picked up a book and tried to read it where he left off, but he felt the warm breath on his neck, and the warm body pressed to his side, and it proved difficult.

Shakily he turned one of the yellow pages to try and immerse himself in the story, once more.

Soon, the feeling of being pulled into the words came back, and Mr. Chair was thankfull for it. Once he finished chapter five he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Piggeh reading along with him; his pink eyes moving along the sentence. He even allowed to wait a few moments for him to finish the paragraph.

Quietly he set down the book, and glanced at Piggeh. The removed look in his eyes was back.

"Hahahaha, the main character should have agreed to sit with the councler." Piggeh drawled. Mr. Chair nodded, trying to scoot away from the rather warm body that leaned against him.

"Really?" Mr. Chair murmered as he wiggled away, sitting on the edge of the stiff sofa.

"Yeah... he should've done this..."

And what happened next Mr. Chair will foreverly think about for the rest of his life.

Piggeh sat comfortably on his lap, head tucked underneath Mr. Chair's chin. "Piggeh slide..." The pink-haired man said playfully.

"P-Piggeh..." The brown-eyed man whimpered with a look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong? You don't like it when I rub against you? Don't say you're not interested..."

Mr. Chair leaned as far as he could away from the light body on his lap, growing more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"What... Get off me Piggeh!" he tried to say, squirming underneath the pink-haired man's body.

"What's wrong? You don't like this?" And Piggeh began to move his lower half back-and-forth against Mr. Char's lap. The said man was more embarrassed, then when he walked in on Stephano pantless.

And, funny enough, he felt pleasure going up his spine felt has taboo as Piggeh's pumparades. He tried to move away, but then Piggeh put his arms around his neck. "Piggeh... stop!"

Piggeh tilted his head and smiled lazily. "But why? Your body is sayin' "Ooooh I like this...", so keep still and let me do my slide... yeah..."

"No Piggeh! Get off!"

"No, i'm a snake..."


End file.
